thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Rap Critic Reviews
Rap Critic Reviews by Rap Critic is the show where he takes a look at various rap songs and artists. He gives an in depth analysis and presents his thoughts to viewers. From time to time he will also examine the song's lyrics. Episodes *Black Eyed Peas (October 22nd, 2010) *Flashback to Soulja Boy (October 26th, 2010) *Asher Roth (October 30th, 2010) *Drake (November 20th, 2010) *The Little Trilogy (December 4th, 2010) *Rick Ross (December 17th, 2010) *Terror Squad (December 19th, 2010) *Eminem (January 14th, 2011) *J-Kwon (January 21st, 2011) *Kanye West (January 28th, 2011) *My Chick Bad (February 5th, 2011) *Death of Autotune (February 12th, 2011) *Today Was a Good Day (February 18th, 2011) *Rollin'/Party Like a Rockstar (March 4th, 2011) *No Love (March 18th, 2011) *"Moulin Rouge" featuring Cinematic Venom (April 1st, 2011) *"It Wasn't Me" featuring ToddInTheShadows (April 15th, 2011) *Hey Ma (May 6th, 2011) *Hustlin':The Commentary (May 27th, 2011) *Odds and Ends (June 17th, 2011) *Just Can't Get Enough (July 1st, 2011) *Women Lie, Men Lie (August 26th, 2011) *"Raise Up" featuring Mues (September 2nd, 2011) *Young Money Month (Foreword) (October 7th, 2011) *Every Girl (October 14th, 2011) *Moment 4 Life (October 21st, 2011) *Little Secret (October 29th, 2011) *Otis (November 11th, 2011) *Marvin and Chardonnary (November 18th, 2011) *"Gucci Gucci" by Kreayshawn (December 2nd, 2011) *Shaq Diesel (Album) (December 16th, 2011) *Top 8 Rap Songs of 2011 (January 13th, 2012) *Lotus Flower Bomb (April 6th, 2012) *"Beautiful" by Snoop Dogg (April 13th, 2012) *"Drank in My Cup" by Kirko Bangz (May 18th, 2012) *"Shawty" by Plies ft. T-Pain (May 25th, 2012) *Top 9 Strangest Ghostface Killah Lyrics (June 8th, 2012) *"O Let's Do It" by Waka Flocka Flame (June 15th, 2012) *"Shake Ya Tailfeather" by Nelly (July 6th, 2012) *"Hate It or Love It" by The Game ft. 50 Cent (July 13th, 2012) *"Birthday Song" by 2 Chainz ft. Kanye West (October 5th, 2012) *"Bitch Bad" by Lupe Fiasco (October 12th, 2012) *"Swimming Pools (Drank)" by Kendrick Lamar (November 2nd, 2012) *"I Cry" by Flo Rida (November 30th, 2012) *David Banner's "Certified" (the album) (December 21st, 2012) *Top 8 Best Rap Songs of 2012 (January 25th, 2013) *"Va Va Voom" and "The Boys" by Nicki Minaj (First Impressions with Mues) (February 1st, 2013) *"Thrift Shop" by Macklemore & Ryan Lewis (ft. Wanz) (February 22nd, 2013) *Drake's "Started From the Bottom" vs. Notorious B.I.G.'s "Juicy" (March 8th, 2013) *"Love Me" by Lil Wayne ft. Drake and Future (April 19th, 2013) *"#thatpower" by Will.i.am and Justin Bieber (May 10th, 2013) *"Bad" by Wale ft. Tiara Thomas (June 14th, 2013) *"Always On Time" by Ja Rule ft. Ashanti (July 12th, 2013) * Rap Critic and Kyle Kallgren: Jay-Z’s Picasso Baby: A Performance Art Film (August 14, 2013) *"Black Skin Head" by Kanye West (September 6th, 2013) *"Gas Pedal" by Sage of Gemini ft. IamSu (September 27th, 2013) *"Berzerk" by Eminem (October 11th, 2013) *Top 10 Worst Eminem Songs (ft. Mues) (October 18th, 2013) *"Timber" by Pitbull ft. Kesha (February 21st, 2014) *"Show Me" by Kid Ink ft. Chris Brown (March 8th, 2014) *"What's Luv" by Fat Joe ft. Ashanti (April 4th, 2014) *"Loyal" by Chris Brown ft. 'Lil Wayne (April 18th, 2014) *"Fancy" by Iggy Azalea feat. Charli XCX (May 16th, 2014) *"21 Questions" by 50 Cent (May 23rd, 2014) *"Work It" by Missy Elliott (June 15th, 2014) *"Pills N Potions" by Nicki Minaj (June 22nd, 2014) *"We Dem Boyz" by Wiz Khalifa (July 17th, 2014) *"Ridin" by Chamillionaire (July 25th, 2014) *"Gangsta's Paradise" by Coolio feat. L.V. (August 8th, 2014) *"Studio" by Schoolboy Q ft. BJ the Chicago Kid (August 15th, 2014) *"Anaconda" by Nicki Minaj (September 5th, 2014) *"Whatta Man" by Salt N Pepa (September 19th, 2014) *Wu-Tang Clan's "A Better Tomorrow" (the album) (with the Needle Drop) (December 12th, 2014) *"Lifestyle" by Rich Gang ft. Young Thug & Rich Homie Quan (December 29th, 2014) *"Fight the Power" by Public Enemy (February 20th, 2015) Worst Lyrics I Have Ever Heard *This Month: November (2010) (November 5th, 2010) *This Year: 2010 (January 1st, 2011) *Rap vs Metal (June 15h, 2011) *This Month: September (2011) (September 23rd, 2011) *Worst Lyrics of 2011 (December 30th, 2011) *This Month: March (2012) (March 2nd, 2012) *Worst Lyrics of April 2012 (May 4th, 2012) *Worst Lyrics of June 2012 (June 22nd, 2012) *Worst Lyrics of July 2012 (July 27th, 2012) *Worst Lyrics of October 2012 (October 26th, 2012) *Worst Lyrics of 2012 (January 4th, 2013) *Worst Lyrics of March 2013 (March 29th, 2013) *Worst Lyrics of June 2013 (June 21st, 2013) *Worst Lyrics of July 2013 (July 26th, 2013) *Top 10 Worst Lyrics of 2013 (January 10th, 2014) *Top 5 Worst Lyrics of February 2014 (March 1st, 2014) *Top 5 Worst Lyrics - April 2014 (April 25th, 2014) *Top 5 Worst Lyrics - June 2014 (June 30th, 2014) *Top 5 Worst Lyrics - August 2014 (August 22nd, 2014) *Top 10 Worst Lyrics of 2014 (January 23rd, 2015) Links *Rap Critic Reviews on Channel Awesome Category:Content Category:TGWTG Category:Shows